Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices having graphic user interface displays, and more particularly to displays that include linear scales and graphic icons to allow user customization.
The offset solid ink printing process has advantages over traditional ink jet printing technology and laser printing. Such advantages include good printing speed, color gamut, water fastness, media flexibility, run cost, etc. These properties are achieved with the use of a solid ink that is melted and jetted onto an intermediate transfer surface prior to being transferred and fixed onto the media. In this process, both the ink temperature and the transfer surface need to be heated and the ink must be kept molten even when not in continuous use. If the printer is shut down, an extended warm-up time is required as well as a purge cycle, which wastes a given amount of ink. However, new and upcoming environmental and government regulations are starting to demand that the printer enter power modes that are too low to keep the ink molten. What are needed are mechanisms and methods that allow for a reduced energy consumption and governmental compliance, while still providing an acceptable or even advantageous customer experience.